Dreams of Discord
by LostMartyr
Summary: Some people just want the world to burn, but only a few are actually capable of making it happen. When a madman's dreams of discord are set in motion the fate of Unova may rest in the hands of a starting trainer and the friends she meets along the way. Will she succeed? Or will she crumble away in the flames? Book I of "The Order" series.
1. Chapter 1: Burn

**Hello FanFiction! I'm LostMartyr, and this is my first fanfiction on this site. I really love this idea and concept so I hope you all will as well.**

**I now bring you Dreams of Discord**

**Disclaimer: As this is fanfiction it should be apparent I do not actually own anything related to the series this fiction is set in. Only the plot and my OCs are mine to claim.**

* * *

Nuvema Town. It was, by far, the most quaint town in all of Unova. In Kanto it was referred to as "The Pallet Town of the North West". There was never any change or progress save the odd house built every now and again. There was always a breeze but never wind. Rain but never a storm. Snow but never a blizzard. Somehow conflict of all kinds throughout the entirety of its history.

And it made him sick.

"Does it make any sense how people can just let something like this happen?" The man asked aloud. The question was up in the air for any to consider and answer; be it the large and mighty electric type with wire-like tails and brilliant yellow fur at his side, or the legion of men and women cloaked in black with plain and pale masks at his back.

There was no real response save a few mumblings from the people and a growl from the electivire, so the man gave a sigh and gazed up at the calm night sky above, "It doesn't really matter…you all wait here,"

The men and women obeyed, standing in lines as they watched the man and his Electivire stroll into the town. It was nighttime, so the few citizens that lived in Nuvema would all be in bed. They were calm because they thought they were secure. Weak because they were accustomed to peace and stillness. There was no way they would see it coming.

"Professor Aurea Juniper…why would you build a lab in a place like this? Someone as important as you should have enemies, yet, here you are…all alone," The dark haired man mused to himself as he approached the famous laboratory. He grinned before he tugged his own mask over his face: a demonic looking mask with a large grin of its own.

With a pop and flash there was a heavy set Pokemon in front of the man, released from an Ultra ball, that had yellow cannon-like arms and an egg shaped body that had a fire pattern across it, "Fire Blast,"

The Magmortar aimed its cannon arm at the lab and smirked. A mere second later intense heat and fire built up within the arm, the flames licking at the outside air before being launched like a cannon ball at the lab. The explosion was loud and hot, the entire town a brilliant orange at the time of impact, and as the boom passed only the sound of amused cackling filled the air.

"Electivire, make sure no one leaves their homes! Magmortar, go pay the lovely professor a personal visit," He ordered between his raspy laughter. His Pokemon were all too eager to obey as the twenty cloaked men and women ran up to the man, recognizing the signal as soon as it was launched.

This was the beginning of change.

"Ready to have some fun, everyone?" The man whirled around to address his followers, his arms spread wide to match the boom of his voice. His response was laughter: and it couldn't have been any better.

"Then it's time to make this town, this region, burn,"


	2. Chapter 2: Tia

**Thanks to Sethera for reviewing!  
**

* * *

**Spring**

"Again!"

"All right, Tomahawk, use Wing Attack!" At the teenage girl's command a small, grey feathered hawk-like Pokemon dove straight down at its target: a brown furred dog-like Pokemon. The Lilipup was sharp, well-trained, and rolled out of harm's way and let the Rufflet's wing slap the ground instead.

"It was a good strike, but you two still need to work on co-ordination and speed," The teen girl looked up at her trainer and teacher as he criticized her from his steel platform. He had neck length black hair and bluish-grey eyes, was dressed in a white dress shirt and black slacks, and wore a red ascot around his neck.

"I see…thanks, Cheren, but now we can hit you hard," The girl replied with a confident smirk, shifting her feet against the dirt. They were battling in the trainer school's courtyard which featured two arenas and a stage for Cheren to observe from. He often battled from atop it like he did that morning, "Tomahawk, go for a quick Peck this time,"

The Rufflet reacted as quickly as he could to his trainer's command and dove at the Lilipup once again. He jabbed his beak at the Lilipup's forehead several times while the dog-like Pokemon tried to back away in pain.

Cheren didn't let the assault last long, though, "Use Bite Lilipup!" The snap of the Lilipup's jaws were quick and, in an instant, Tomahawk's body as caught in the maw of the Lilipup. The Rufflet flapped his wings frantically and let out a pained squawk before he was hurled at the ground by his opponent.

"That was better, Tia. You two synced up well there for a second, but unless you know you can hold the offensive don't press it for so long," Cheren chided, his hand at his hip. Tomahawk managed to right himself and take to the air again but his trainer shook her head.

"That's good enough for now, Tomahawk. Class is in twenty minutes," As a fourteen year old girl Tia was in the senior class at the Trainer's school. Cheren taught aspiring trainers of ages 9-14, he being only seventeen himself. Any who wanted to attend school for longer would have to transfer to the school in Striaton City on the mainland.

"Good call, Tia. And good effort Lilipup," Cheren said with a smile as he walked down the steps of his stage to pet his Pokemon for a job well done. Tia did the same, reaching out with a black gloved hand to pet Tomahawk's head lightly, "Satisfied with today's training session?"

"I wish we could have done more damage but we're not getting crunched like before," Tia replied with a smirk as he teacher approached her, "So, yeah, I'm satisfied. Thanks again, by the way,"

"It's no problem. I can't let myself get rusty and there have been few challengers these days, so I'm always up for a spar," Cheren explained as he walked past Tia and towards the school, "Especially if it's with a top student,"

Tia couldn't help but beam a little at the compliment. For the past two years Tia has had some of the best grades in her class and was particularly good in actual battle. However, unlike most of her fellow students, she already owned a Pokemon: Tomahawk the Rufflet. She hatched him from an egg two years ago as a birthday gift from her parents.

"Thanks prof," Tia replied with a smirk as she walked after Cheren. She brushed some her medium-long black hair out of her eyes and dusted off her white t-shirt in a quick preparation for school. "So, want to give me a few hints on today's test?"

"You, like your fellow students, can enjoy the surprise," Cheren replied with his typical dull humour. Tia sighed and recalled Tomahawk into his Pokeball.

"Yes sir…"

* * *

**Chapter 2: Tia**

* * *

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" She didn't have to announce it so loudly as she entered her home but was quite happy to all the same. Her mom looked away from the tv and shot her a slight frown at her volume before smiling.

"Welcome home then, dear," Tia's mother, Katherine, replied serenely before turning her gaze back towards the television. Tia was the spitting image of Katherine, with grey eyes and medium length black hair, but Katherine's age was catching up to her and a few grey hairs were visible. It was one of the few things neither Tia nor her father were willing to joke about, fearing Katherine's wrath, "And how was school today,"

"Fun, as always. Got a chance to spar with Cheren this morning, again," Tia answered as she kicked her red and white shoes off near the hallway before walking towards the kitchen, "Dad at work still?"

"Long day at the office for him, he said," Katherine answered, "He'll be back for dinner though,"

"Oh? All right. Likewise for me anyway," Tia answered as she put a couple slices of toast in the toaster. Katherine glanced over the back of the couch and into the kitchen, curious about what she meant, and Tia grinned, "I'm heading out to Route 19 with Landon,"

"Why's that?"

"I want to train Tomahawk a bit and he wants to catch a Purrloin," Tia explained as she cheerily spread butter on her toast. Katherine mulled on it a bit before deciding it would be fine. Route 19, compared to the rest of Unova, was rather tame. The odds were that Tomahawk would be more than enough to protect them.

"All right. Just be careful and make sure you don't travel too far…"

"I won't mom. Not like I'm headed to Floccesy or anything," Tia replied with a giggle before taking a bite of toast. She kept the slice in her mouth and rushed back over to the doorway, brushing some crumbs off her light black pants and putting her shoes back on. Katherine watched her energetic daughter with a bemused expression. She wasn't much different when she was her age, but, Tia definitely got the energy from her father.

"Take care then. Be home for dinner,"

"Will do, thanks mom!" Tia took the toast out of her mouth to reply and rushed out the door excitedly. Katherine let out a small sigh before turning to face the television. At the rate Tia was going it wouldn't be long before Katherine would have to get their neighbour, Cheria, to give Aurea Juniper a call…

* * *

"Think today's the day, meathead?" Tia asked, smirking at her nickname for her friend. Landon, the teenage boy that frowned as he followed her, was dark skinned and well-built for his age and often got attention for it from the girls at school. Tia liked to tease him about it but Landon knew better than to tease her back. Tia tried to hide it with a tomboyish attitude but, like her mother, she had a deep sense of pride for her looks. Even a compliment, if put in a teasing way like she did to him, could leave her pouty for a good twenty minutes.

"Of course, you ditz. Purrloin aren't too hard to catch,"

"What are you talking about?" Tia asked as she whirled around to look at her friend. Since it was early spring he wasn't yet wearing his blue tank top but a dark blue long-sleeved shirt instead with black shorts, "Purrloin are crafty as hell. They'll con you into being THEIR Pokemon before you catch one,"

"What, you and your birdbrain can do any better?" Landon teased back. Tia snorted but said nothing as she turned around to walk forward once again. Landon wasn't exactly good at catching Pokemon but neither was Tia and they both knew it. That was why the argument had gone like this the past few days since Landon started trying to catch himself a Purrloin.

"Hey, you two…ah, right. You've got Tomahawk," The "gatekeeper", Elizabeth, said with a smile as Tia and Landon entered the Aspertia-Route 19 gateway. Like the other regions some cities had gates to keep wild Pokemon out and gate keepers to manage the electric bulletin boards and alert the citizens if there was a situation outside the city. They were essentially clerks or secretaries, but, the kids thought "Gatekeeper Liz" was a much better title.

"Yeah. We're not going far but we may be awhile," Tia said with a smirk as she put a hand on her hip. "Landon here's going to try to catch a Purrloin, so it'll probably take hours again just for him to fail,"

"Oh would you shut it already," Landon grumbled, lightly punching Tia's arm. Elizabeth looked between the two and gave them a nod.

"Fair enough. Remember that Purrloin are crafty, Landon. They can use clever tactics and have forethought even some psychic Pokemon fail to possess,"

"I've been made aware…" Landon said, still a bit pouty from Tia's comment, but he managed to smile after a few seconds, "Thanks anyway, though,"

"No problem. You two take care and let me know if there's any trouble," Elizabeth said with a cheerful smile. The two teens gave her a nod before walking out of the gate and onto Route 19. The flowers along the route had bloomed and the trees had sprouted most of their leaves lost last fall, so the whole route looked beautiful. Tia admired the scenery while Landon walked past her and over to taller grass.

"Purrloin like the sun, so they're likely to be on small hilltops than in the shade of grass and trees…" Landon muttered aloud. Tia followed him after letting Tomahawk out of his ball. She did have to admit that Landon had done his homework on the species over the past few days. Maybe he'd actually succeed?

"Right…then why are you walking over to the tall grass?" Tia asked curiously as she followed her friend, Tomahawk perching himself on her shoulder as she did so.

"Over by the river there are a few sunny spots. I don't just want to rush up there and scare the Purrloin off. I want them to be aware of my presence so they can come to me, eager to try and con me," Tia had to stifle a giggle at Landon's explanation. She respected his seriousness, but, he sounded like one of the nature shows her father loved to watch. Tia liked them too, but, it was just too funny to hear her friend sound like that.

"Riiight…I'll follow your lead then. If the Purrloin tries to battle you I'll have Tomahawk weaken it for you," The fair skinned girl replied. Landon gave an appreciative nod of agreement before he slowly made his way through the tall grass. The pitter patter of Patrat feet could be heard as the skittish normal types ran for the bushes, likely at the sight of Tomahawk, and after looking around to see if she could find them Tia continued to follow her friend.

It wasn't long before the large river was in sight and the two slowed to a halt. Tia watched as Landon gave the area a look over, eager and hopeful to see a purple furred feline near the shore. He looked for a few minutes but wound up heaving a sigh before sitting down. There were none in sight.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Tia asked, quirking a brow at her friend's action. Landon crossed his legs and placed his elbows on his knees, folding his hands as a sort of platform for his head to rest on.

"Waiting. Purrloin like dusk and dawn more than day and night. It'll probably be a couple of hours before one actually comes out to bathe in the sunlight,"

Tia groaned at his response and folded her arms, unamused. "You sure we can't hunt for one? I mean, if they come out near the evening then they're probably resting in the tall grass or in the woods. Wouldn't you rather hunt for them and then come back here later if we fail or something?"

Landon paused and thought Tia's proposal over. There was some semi-solid logic in it, so, he decided to stand up. Tia did get good grades in the trainer school and did well in the Wild Pokemon unit before winter exams so he figured she couldn't be completely wrong about this scenario.

"Fair enough, we'll try it your way," Landon said as he stood up. Tia grinned and started to head away from the stream when Tomahawk let out a squawk. The teen girl glanced at her Pokemon to see that his sharp eyes were firmly fixed to the east, "What is it?"

"I dunno…Tomahawk, what do you see?" The Rufflet flapped his wings fiercely in response to Tia's question and left her shoulder to fly in front of her almost protectively. Tia peered out from behind her Pokemon and saw, to her surprise, a Purrloin speeding towards them, "Holy…"

"Yes, this is it!" Landon cried excitedly, grabbing an empty Pokeball from his pocket and throwing it at the Purrloin. Normally his aim was bad but the Purrloin didn't see the Pokeball coming and was struck head on by it. The ball opened up and the two teens watched in awe as the Purrloin was drawn into it by red light. With a snap the ball closed and landed on the soft grass, rattling as it shook violently.

It only took a few seconds for the ball to stop.

"No way…" Tia mumbled as Landon walked up to the Pokeball with a smug grin on his face. She dreaded what was to come.

"You'll never catch one, she said," Landon stated as he sauntered up to his friend, "They're too crafty, she said. Well guess what? I am now the proud owner of a Purrloin,"

Tia rolled her eyes but couldn't hide her smile. Though the gloating was going to get old really fast she was genuinely happy for her friend. He had wanted a Pokemon for as long as she had, since they were five, but his parents refused to buy him one until he finished got his trainer's license after school was done. Tia was lucky when her dad brought home a Rufflet egg two years ago, so Landon had wanted a Pokemon for even longer.

"Yeah yeah…so want to let it out and introduce it to us?" Tia asked, excitement starting to root itself in her. Landon gave an eager nod and clicked the middle button on the Pokeball, letting out the purple furred feline. It gave the three of them an unamused look, rolling its emerald eyes in slight disdain at being captured, then paused before mewling frantically. Tomahawk got riled up again as the Purrloin went on like it was ranting or telling them a crazy tale.

"Uh…what's it saying?" Tia asked, confused by the frantic cat.

"How should I know?"

Tomahawk squawked and started to fly off in the direction the Purrloin came from, said Purrloin following him swiftly. The two teens didn't hesitate to run after their Pokemon, calling for them as they sped down the dirt path of Route 19. This chase lasted for a few minutes before the teens skidded to a halt and stared in shock at what their Pokemon had run to find.

"Holy Zekrom…"

There, in the middle of the dirt path, lay a young lady. She was dressed in a charred orange jacket and wore a green beret that was similarly burned. Tia continued to stare as Landon rushed over to the lady and turned her body over. He eyes were closed and her breathing was slight, but she was alive all the same.

"Tia, help me out here!" Landon shouted, panic making his voice loud and sharp. Tia snapped out of her stupor and rushed over to her friend's side.

"Is she okay? She's breathing, right?"

"Yeah, yeah she's breathing," Landon replied as he unzipped the lady's coat. Tia shot him a suspicious look briefly before Landon rolled his eyes, "I'm checking to see if she's burned like her clothes,"

"Right…think a Pokemon did this?" Tia asked as Landon finished opening the orange jacket. There was a white blouse and a black undershirt beneath it that weren't burned which meant, most likely, that the lady wasn't harmed at all either. The two sighed in relief before Landon started to hoist the lady up.

"No clue…maybe she was caught in a house fire over in Floccesy and was on her way here to seek help," Landon said with a grunt as he managed to pull the lady onto his shoulders, "Being a meathead's good for times like this, 'cause she's a big girl…you know, in all the right places,"

"I knew you were just being a perv earlier," Tia said with a slight eye roll, attempting to keep herself calm by joking. It was still startling to see a young woman unconscious in the middle of the route, even if the woman was seemingly unharmed. Still Tia couldn't disagree with Landon. As the young lady was obviously older than Tia she was obviously more…developed. This woman was still quite curvy despite that though.

"Just trying to keep the mood light…I guess…" Landon muttered as he started to walk back towards Aspertia. "We've got to get her to Aspertia right now and bring her to the clinic. Grab her bag Tia…Purrloin, come on!" Tia had to hand it to Landon: he was good in a situation like this.

Tia walked over to the beige back that was beside the lady when they found her and bent over to pick it up when she noticed that neither Purrloin nor Tomahawk had budged an inch. She looked up and saw two strange figures slowly approaching her. They were both cloaked in black and wore plain silver masks with three slits for eyes and a mouth.

Just looking at them sent a chill down her spine.

"Good, you noticed us," One man said with a chuckle as he and his partner stopped. Tia stood up slowly while Tomahawk moved in front of her protectively, Purrloin hissing at her side. She heard Landon's footsteps as he walked back towards her, "And the boy did too. Now, set the girl down and walk away. You've seen nothing, so tell no one,"

"Yeah, that's not happening," Tia replied with a frown. Landon was silent at her side and he studied the two in front of them, "You can tell us who you creeps are first,"

"Oh? The girl thinks she's in charge!" the partner exclaimed before letting out an amused laugh. The other man chuckled as well before stepping closer to the two teens and their Pokemon.

"See, we knew this woman would come here. We were prepared. Pity she managed to deal with our other partners…but lucky for us she collapsed here," He said with a chilling calm, "So we are acquainted with this woman and, as such, better suited to take care of her,"

"Again, not happening," Tia said between gritted teeth. She still felt nervous about the two men and it was beginning to turn her fear into anger. Something about them, besides how creepy they dressed, didn't sit well at all with her. Tia judged by the expression on Landon's face that he didn't like them either, "So why don't you go bug off?"

The two men were silent, the shorter one even stopped laughing before walking up to Tia briskly, "Listen, you little bitch. Unless you want to wind up in a morgue then how about you shu-" His enraged rant was cut off by Tomahawk flying straight at his chest. The man let out a cry of pain as Tomahawk stabbed him several times with his beak before flying back in front of Tia.

"Whoa…" Landon muttered while Tia couldn't help but smirk a bit. Rufflet were known for their fierce bravery so it wasn't too surprising to her that Tomahawk was so quick to defend Tia even from verbal assaults.

"You shits shouldn't have let that happen…" The shorter one practically snarled as he clutched his chest with one thick black gloved hand and a Pokeball in the other, "Kill 'em, Tranquill,"

"Solosis…" The taller, calm one stated as the two released their Pokemon. The shorter one released a bird with beautiful grey plumage and fierce golden eyes. The taller one now had a lime green Pokemon that was surrounded in a spherical green jelly substance. Tia and Landon recognized them as Unova native Pokemon and knew they're typing from their classes.

"This isn't good…" Landon muttered as he glanced at the unconscious lady on his shoulders. If they could win the battle they stood a small chance but Landon had no experience with Purrloin. It'd be up to the feline to show off what moves it knew.

Tia an Tomahawk, while nervous, were in their element on the other hand.

"Let's go then. Tomahawk, Wing Attack on the Tranquill!"

The Rufflet darted forward but his charge was cut short when the Tranquill slammed into him at high speed. Tomahawk let out a cry as he staggered through the air but managed to keep himself upright while the shorter man laughed once again.

"You'll need to be faster than that! Again Tranquill!" Before the bird could launch another Quick Attack Purrloin leaped up and scratched its chest with a hiss. The larger bird winced at the pain, some blood trickling from the wound, and let out a caw as Tomahawk gave its face a smack of his wing, "Damn it!"

"Nice work Purrloin, now use Scratch again on Solosis!" Landon cried out, recognizing the move Purrloin had just used.

"Protect, Solosis!" Unfortunately the feline's claws bounced off a spherical green shield that formed in front of the psychic type.

"Kill the cat Tranquill!" Tia recognized that this could be her chance, for the short tempered one was pissed off by the Purrloin's interference earlier.

"Fury Attack!" Tomahawk flew at the Tranquill's side and rapidly jabbed his sharp beak at its neck, intercepting it on its path to Purrloin. The larger bird tried to slap Tomahawk away but couldn't put an end to the onslaught as the attack drew some blood from puncture wounds. "Keep at it!"

"Confusion," Tomahawk suddenly stopped and winced, shaking in the air. The Solosis took on a pinkish glow while it assaulted the Rufflet's mind with intense psychic energy. Tia gasped while Tomahawk was immobilized and then flinched when Tranquil swatted him out of the air with a fierce Wing Attack.

"Tomahawk, no!"

"Purrloin, move in to protect Tomahawk!" Landon roared. The Purrloin leaped over to its fallen comrade, who was struggling to get up, but was also smacked down with a powerful Wing Attack from the Tranquill. The larger bird breathed heavily but was ultimately still capable of fighting while the Solosis was untouched.

Tia stared in horror at her semi-conscious Rufflet and Landon's fallen Purrloin. It was clear the two were outmatched and out-powered…but they couldn't just hand the woman over. These guys that wore masks and cloaks had to have something to hide, and they didn't even tell them their names.

"You two lose. Now, hand the woman over…" The calm one stated while the shorter one laughed madly, his Tranquill strutting around the two Pokemon.

"N-no way…" Tia was a little relieved when Landon said this, happy her friend still felt the same way about the situation, "Who are you guys?"

"It doesn't matter, you shits! Now if you don't want my Tranquill to kill you and your Pokemon you'll hand the bitch over!" The shorter one snapped. Tia bit back a scream when the Tranquill kicked Tomahawk in response to its owner's wrath. She couldn't let them have the lady but there was no way she could let them kill Tomahawk. The Tranquill went to kick Tomahawk again and Tia threw down the lady's bag before making a step towards the Pokemon.

"No!" Then she heard it. Twin familiar clinks. It was the sound of a particular metal bouncing off the hard ground. Tia and Landon's eyes snapped down to see a pair of Pokeballs roll out of the bag, twin rectangular devices next to them. One device was black with white trim and designs while the other was white with black trim and designs.

_Pokedexes?_

The two didn't hesitate to grab the fallen Pokeballs and hurl them towards the two men. There was no way of knowing if they had Pokemon in them, but, they had to try.

It was now or never!


	3. Chapter 3: Passing the Torch

**Hate to admit that I'm rather proud of myself for that cliffhanger. I hope the Pokeball thing wasn't too much like Deus Ex Machina. For those that don't know who the lady is yet the Pokeball and Pokedex thing will make sense as of this chapter.**

**Ah, and Happy New Year**

* * *

Perhaps Arceus decided to smile down on Tia and Landon that moment. Or perhaps the deity had planned it all along.

For the two Pokeballs did open up two new Pokemon.

They were both rather famous among Unova. The one Tia had released was a bipedal Pokemon with a white furred head, light blue furred body, and a yellowish scalchop attached to its chest. Landon's was a stubby orange skinned Pokemon with long black ears and a curly pig-like tail.

"Oshawott and Tepig…no way…" Landon mumbled, shocked. The two men were surprised as well, so Tia wasted no time in continuing the battle.

"Oshawott, attack that Tranquill!" It was a risk, she knew that. There was no guarantee the Pokemon would listen to her or even be capable of fighting. That was why Tia was pleasantly surprised when the Oshawott tackled the Tranquill hard, knocking it onto its side, "Great job!"

"Solosis, get ready to-!"

"Not this time! Tepig, you Tackle the Solosis!" Landon ordered firmly. The Tepig narrowed its eyes at the Solosis, like Oshawott had done with the Tranquill, and was all too eager to slam head first into the gelatin coated psychic type, "Now Ember!"

"Water Gun!"

"Shit, shit, shit!" The shorter man cursed as his Tranquill was struck in the face by a strong stream of water. The bird staggered back, dazed and wounded, and ultimately fell onto its chest. The Solosis wasn't much better off; crying out as a flurry of hot red flares burned through its gelatin and struck its core, "Damn it! We weren't prepared for this!"

"You weren't," The taller man replied, "Solosis, Recover,"

"Damn it…" Landon cursed as the Solosis' jelly reformed rapidly. The core was still damaged but its shield was now fully intact, "Tepig, get ready!"

"You too Oshawott!" Tia cried out as she rushed over to Tomahawk and Purrloin. Both Pokemon were conscious and had managed to get up so she quickly recalled Tomahawk to his Pokeball, relieved that he wasn't too badly injured, "Purrloin, get to your trainer,"

"You bastards think you've won, don't you?" The smaller man snapped as he whipped out another Pokeball, "Well think ag-" He was cut off by the sound of a Pokeball opening. It wasn't his though, or his partner's, or Tia or Landon's.

Floating above Landon, who still held the lady, was a large pink and purple Pokemon. Some pink mist flowed gently out of a hole in its head and, though it seemed quite conscious, its eyes were closed as if it were sleeping. The four humans stared at the floating psychic type before it finally gave out a serene cry.

"Muu…" It was so soft that, for an instant, Tia nearly forgot they were in the middle of a serious battle. The Musharna had to belong to the lady which meant it would obey neither Tia nor Landon so the two looked back at the men. The shorter one was fuming even through his mask while the taller one didn't seem amused either as both were silent.

"This…this we were not prepared for. That Musharna took out our eight comrades almost single-handedly. If it opens up her other Pokeballs we're as good as dead…" The taller one muttered before turning his head towards his partner, "We need to retreat. We're grabbing the others and heading back to base,"

"Tauros shit! What about the bitch and the kids? We need to kill 'em!" The short one ranted. He didn't get a say in the matter, though, and neither did Tia or Landon. The two watched in silence as the men were Teleported away by the Solosis, a bright pink light flooding the area before they vanished.

"Oh..th-thank Arceus," The adrenaline left Tia almost immediately and she sunk to the ground. She was breathing hard and sweating: for a moment she genuinely thought she was going to lose Tomahawk, "Thank you, Oshawott…and Tepig, and Musharna,"

"Osha!" Oshawott gave a firm nod as he walked over to Tia. Tepig also smiled as he bounded over to Landon, who let out a groan as he gently shifted the lady on his shoulders a bit.

"Tia, we can't rest…we need to get to Aspertia now,"

"_Cheren,_" The two teens looked up at Musharna in surprise. The pink mist around its head rippled as a distinctly feminine voice boomed out from it, "_Please, take me to Cheren..._"

* * *

**Chapter 3: Passing the Torch**

* * *

It was far too quiet in the hospital. That was probably a good thing, Tia recognized, as it meant that there weren't many people sick or injured. But some noise could have distracted her as she sat in the hallway with Landon. Their Pokemon were at the Pokemon Center, being treated, while Oshawott, Tepig, and Musharna were in the lady's hospital room. The two had tried to speak with Musharna but it was almost as if she couldn't hear them. Instead the mist the Pokemon produced just repeated the same message to bring her to Cheren over and over.

So it was a relief when the Gym Leader and teacher arrived at last, running down the hallway towards the two of them. Tia and Landon stood up as Cheren approached, "Are you two all right?"

"We're fine, and our Pokemon will be too," Tia replied as Landon nodded in agreement. Cheren let out a slight breath of relief before walking over to the open door next to the two teens, "She's in there. Her Pokemon requested you,"

"Thanks you…and what did the doctor's say?"

"Smoke inhalation and shock, mixed with fatigue," Landon replied quietly, "She's received oxygen so she just needs rest now,"

"Do you know who she is, Cheren?" Tia asked, unable to hold back her curiosity. Cheren looked into the room a second time and gave a nod.

"She's Bianca, my best friend," He answered before turning to face the two teens, "She's an assistant to Professor Aurea Juniper, another friend, so she's usually too busy to visit often. If she's here and was in such rough shape then something must have happened…how did you find her?"

The two teens began to explain everything that had happened. How Bianca was sprawled out on the ground, the two men and how they had battled them with intent to kill, and how Bianca's Pokemon saved their lives. Cheren listened to it all carefully but held back his tongue as he looked down the hallway.

Tia looked over her shoulder to see her mother, Katherine, running up to them with Landon's father behind her.

"Dad?" Landon was surprised as his father, Maurice, approached him. Tia didn't even have time to react as she was caught in a fierce hug from her mother. It didn't take the two long to figure out that Cheren must have called them after they used the hospital phone to call him. Tia didn't like it, since her mother was definitely going to be riled up with worry, but she really couldn't blame her teacher for making that call.

"Tia, thank Arceus, you're okay?"

"I'm fine mom, really…Tomahawk too. He's just resting at the Pokemon Center," Tia felt a pang of guilt as she looked into her mom's eyes. They were red and wet from tears, probably having cried out of nerves when she was on her way to the hospital, "Seriously I'm okay,"

"Okay…okay. Good," Katherine took a breath and started to compose herself, "Now, young lady, I want you to know that I would be furious with you ordinarily, for being so reckless, but…Cheren tells me you two saved a young lady?"

"My friend, Bianca, in fact," Cheren answered with a nod. Tia was relieved that her mother wasn't going to scold her. After the day she had it wouldn't help much at all, "Everyone's going to be fine it seems,"

"You said some men attacked them?" Maurice asked Cheren. The teacher gave a nod and Maurice looked down at the two teens, "Why? What were you two doing?"

"Nothing, I swear," Landon replied quickly, "We were just looking for a Purrloin for me to catch. We found one, or, rather it found us, and led us to Bianca after I caught it. We were about to bring her back here when two men in black cloaks and silver masks approached us demanding we give them Bianca and her belongings,"

"We said no. They looked shady and we didn't trust them," Tia cut in, "One started to threaten me so Tomahawk attacked him out of warning. Then the two started to battle us. We were losing when two Pokeballs rolled out of Bianca's bag. We used those Pokemon to help out but the two men weren't defeated yet, they only retreated when Bianca's Musharna let herself out of her Pokeball,"

"I…don't know what to say…I guess I'm just glad you two are all right," Katherine said after a brief moment of silence. A doctor walked down the hallway and was about to enter Bianca's room when he paused and looked at the five of them.

"Cheren? The Musharna was asking for you…"

"It wasn't the Musharna, it was a clever plan on Bianca's part," Cheren interrupted. Everyone gave Cheren a confused look and he was forced to explain, "Musharna can eat dreams and display them via their dream mist. However well trained ones, like Bianca's, can also absorb memories. Bianca must have drilled it into her head when she was beginning to faint that she needed to find me so Musharna fed on those thoughts and projected them with her dream mist,"

The plan fascinated Tia. If her Musharna could do something amazing like that then it definitely had to be well-trained. Pokemon and trainers were capable of so much and, while chilling, that day had definitely been a fantastic reminder of that fact.

"I see, that explains a lot," The doctor stated before gesturing into the room with his clipboard, "I think I can let you in to see her, in that case. The rest of you can feel free to wait or go home,"

"Come on, Tia, let's…"

"No! No…mom, I want to wait," Tia said firmly. Everyone looked at her and, feeling better than she had been earlier, Tia felt it could be a good time to lighten the mood with a joke, "Landon and I risked our lives to get Bianca here, so I want to be here when she wakes up. She owes me large, after all,"

There were a few chuckles from everyone but it seemed nobody was ready for laughing just yet.

"Here you are. All fixed up and well rested," Cheria, a resident nurse at the Pokemon Center, said as she handed over Tomahawk's Pokeball to Tia. She reached over the counter again to hand Landon the Pokeball that Hunter, his Purrloin, belonged in.

"Thanks Cheria," Tia said with a smile. Cheria gave Tia a nod and happily returned to her work. News of the incident didn't spread at all. Maurice and Katherine decided that they didn't want all of Aspertia pestering Tia and Landon with their concerns and curiosity so they didn't tell anyone. Tia was more than happy with that.

Besides, they had only been out of the hospital for an hour.

"This is a relief, eh?" Tia asked Landon as the two walked out of the Pokemon Center. Landon nodded in response but said little else, which made Tia cock her head. Normally he'd at least give a comment. Landon wasn't exactly the strong silent type so him keeping quiet since they got back to Aspertia bothered Tia a bit.

"Well…what do you think we should do-" Tia didn't have to finish her question as both she and Landon both felt something vibrate in their pockets. X-Transceivers, both of them, and they had just received a text.

"Come to the hospital now…" Landon started reading.

"Bianca's awake," Tia finished. The text was from Cheren, who had stayed in the hospital with Bianca. The two teens rushed from the Pokemon Center towards the city's hospital as fast as they could. They entered the front foyer and were escorted by Cheren, who waited for them patiently in the lobby.

"So she's all right?"

"Just exhausted," Cheren replied to Landon's question. Tia breathed a sigh of relief and felt a sense of pride fill up the hole the worry had left. Though Musharna truly saved the day she still put her life on the line for someone else. It felt…good. It was rewarding and she hadn't even received a thank you yet.

Tia glanced at Landon and tried to read his blank expression. She couldn't help but wonder if he felt the same way…

"Bianca, these are the two that found you," Cheren said as he entered Bianca's room. Tia and Landon followed shortly and looked at the young lady. Her blonde hair was clean of dirt and ashes but still a bit messy and, despite whatever she had been through and her frazzled looks, her green eyes practically shimmered with joy from behind her recently adjusted glasses.

"I'm Tia, Bianca, and this is-"

"Landon," Tia gave her friend a quick glance at his sharp interruption but let it slide to look at Bianca. The lady in question smiled at their introduction and gave a nod.

"Okay, it's nice to meet you two. My name is Bianca, as you know by now," Her voice was pretty and a bit high pitched but hoarse. Bianca's throat was still a bit dry it seemed, "I just wanted to thank you two so much for what you did. It was very brave and…and I'm glad you two didn't get hurt,"

Tia couldn't help but grin a bit and put a hand on her hip, her pride swelling more, "It's fine, I'm just glad you're okay too,"

"Bianca…I'm sorry if this is sudden, but, I'm sure you know we had an encounter with two men in cloaks and silver masks," Landon's tone was polite but his eyes were serious. It shocked Tia a little to see him like that especially since Bianca had just regained consciousness, "I was wondering if you knew anything about them. They were saying you defeated their comrades or something…"

Cheren merely watched Bianca while she gave the question some thought. It wasn't long before the blonde shook her head, "Sorry, I don't know anything about that. I passed out right after Musharna Teleported us,"

Neither Tia nor Landon truly believed what it was Bianca said yet both gave nods in response. Tia just felt sorry for her while Landon figured the truth would, at some point, come clear. There was brief silence while the two teens hesitated to ask the question that needed to be asked the most: why her clothes were burned when they found her.

"Bia-"

"Oh! Hold on," Bianca cut in early with big, curious eyes, "Cheren had told me that you two used Oshawott and Tepig to protect me. Is that true?" Tia and Landon exchanged glances and gave nods. Bianca thoughtfully placed a finger on her chin and hummed for a few seconds before smiling at the two.

"Would you two like to keep them?"

"What?"

"Are you serious?" Landon was skeptical but Tia's eyes lit up immediately. Cheren also gave Bianca an odd look but the blonde seemed quite serious. She nodded at the two before holding out two Pokeballs.

"My party's full and I'd hate for them to be in the PC all the time…besides, they already obeyed you once so they must have liked you two, right?" Bianca's face was full of cheer even though she still rested in a hospital bed. Tia hesitated before reaching out and taking the Pokeball closest to her, assuming it was Oshawott.

"If you're serious then…well, sure, I'd love to have Oshawott," Tia responded, looking down at the Pokeball once she held it. Landon looked at his friend before taking Tepig's Pokeball with a nod.

"That's very kind of you…thanks," He said once he held Tepig's Pokeball. Bianca smiled at the two of them and nodded before rummaging through her yellow travel bag. After a few moments she drew out the Pokedexes the teens had seen before and held them out to the teens.

"You two can take these, as well. Do you know what they are?"

"Of course!" Tia exclaimed, grabbing the device excitedly, "They're Pokedexes!" She knew what a Pokedex was quite well. In class she had learned that Pokedexes were digital encyclopedias focused entirely around Pokemon. They had several features and upgrades that helped trainers learn all there was to know, data-wise, about Pokemon across the world. Receiving one was said to be an honour and usually had to be arranged, but, Tia was far too happy to think about that.

Landon, on the other hand, took his with a bit more caution, "Thanks, again…it's really not necessary," He replied with a small smile.

"It's fine. We had already given away Snivy and another Pokedex earlier so another trio of starters and Pokedexes should be on their way," Bianca explained with a big smile of her own, "Besides, it's the least I can do!"

Tia heard Bianca speak but her mind was elsewhere. With a two Pokemon and a Pokedex she easily qualified for a trainer's license. Normally you only needed one Pokemon on hand to be an official trainer, but, her parents had wanted her to finish trainer's school despite the law. Now Tia had all she needed to convince her parents that her journey didn't have to wait.

She could become a _trainer_: her dream career.

"Thanks a lot Bianca, really, but I've got to run!" Tia turned on her heel and dashed out of the hospital room, wheeling around to run down the hallway. After a few moments she heard footsteps following her. They were Landon's, she knew, but she couldn't afford to wait. Her mother and father would both be home and she needed to tell them now that there was no holding her back.

Well, at least, that was the plan Tia had before she saw Katherine waiting for her in the hospital lobby.


	4. Chapter 4: An Ultimatum

**Don't let the shortness of this chapter fool you: it has plenty of content. The scene shifts are the reason I cut it short, in fact. I didn't want there to be so many in one chapter.**

**Anyways, on with the show.  
**

* * *

Cheren watched, hands in his pockets, as Tia and Landon rushed out of the hospital room. He then turned his eyes over to Bianca who looked rather relieved. Her words and actions during her talk with his two students had surprised him greatly but also raised his suspicions.

"You're lucky they got distracted," He said knowingly. Bianca looked at him before looking down and nodding.

"I know,"

"So…what really happened?" There was a bit of silence before Bianca worked up the courage to speak the truth.

"The lab's gone and…I don't know about Nuvema. I don't know about our parents or-"

"Wait, wait, slow down," Cheren interrupted quickly. Tears had begun to form in Bianca's eyes and her voice was rushed. He needed to know exactly what happened but he also wanted to keep Bianca from getting too upset: it was clear that she had been through a lot and the situation was a serious one, "The lab is _gone_? I don't follow,"

"I-It got attacked…I don't know by who or what," Bianca said, taking deep breaths to keep herself calm, "But there was a fire. I was the only one who really seemed all that surprised. Th-The Professor threw me my coat and bag and told me to get out of here. I-I didn't even know she had put the Pokedexes or starter Pokémon in there, I was just confused and scared,"

"And those men in the also raised his suspicions. masks?"

"They must have been involved in the attack, somehow…"

It was a frightening situation. The professor was resourceful and smart, though, so Cheren wasn't too worried about Juniper. It was his parents and the rest of Nuvema that was worrisome: the town was so out-of-the-way and isolated that news of the attack may not be out until it was too late.

"Do you have any idea why the lab would be attacked? Was Juniper doing anything different…" Cheren's voice died down at the sound of a choked sob from Bianca. She shook her head, tears in her eyes, and looked at him. It was clear more than ever before to him that she had no idea what happened in Nuvema: and it terrified her.

"Don't worry about it. I'll call the police and notify the League. They can check up on Nuvema town,"

"Cheren…"

"I'll also give the Order a heads up. Nate and Ro-…I mean…Black and White'll want to hear about this,"

* * *

**Chapter 4: An Ultimatum  
**

* * *

"Hey, mom…"

"Hello Tia. Coming home now?" Katherine's voice was guarded and it nearly made Tia flinch. Just by looking into her mother's eyes Tia could see that she knew: she knew what Tia wanted to do. Tia didn't know how or why, but, she wasn't going to let it stop her either way.

"Well, yeah...but-"

"What is that in your hands?" When her mother asked that Tia suddenly realized why Katherine was so aware: the Pokedex was still in her hands. Tia looked down at the white and black device before looking back up at Katherine.

"It's a Pokedex,"

"I see…" Katherine answered before closing her eyes and sighing, "I thought so. Now where did you get something like that?"

"It was a gift from Bianca. She let me keep Oshawott, too," Tia explained carefully. Katherine was surprised at first but then shook her head in realization, "What is it?"

"I forgot that Bianca is Professor Juniper's assistant. Cheria told me about her a few years back when her child received a Pokémon," Katherine said, giving Tia a hard look, "To be honest, I've considered asking Cheria to call Juniper for you, Tia,"

This caught Tia off-guard and her grey eyes widened. "Legit?"

"But…seeing you with one now, plus with what just happened…I don't really know, Tia, maybe you should wait to go on your journey,"

"Are you serious? Mom, I have everything I need _and _I'm ready for it all. Right, Landon?" Tia turned around and hoped for some support from her friend. Landon blinked, a little caught off-guard by the sudden question, and looked between the two women.

"Uh…w-well, I-"

"Ms. Harrison, I have an idea," Everyone turned around to see Cheren walking down the hospital hallway, "What if Tia defeats me in a battle. Will that be proof enough for you?"

This time everyone was caught off-guard. Even Katherine blinked twice at the suggestion before furrowing her brow in thought, "How will you be battling her? As a teacher?"

"As a Gym Leader. It will be an official battle between the two of us," Cheren said as he cast Tia a glance, "Do you accept those terms?"

She could feel her heart race in her chest. Cheren was strong enough when they battled as teacher and student. Not to mention that ever since Cheria's child beat him Cheren's had plenty of trainers battle him and only a few have actually won. Just because his first official match as a Gym Leader was a loss didn't mean he was a poor battler by any means.

Yet there was so much at stake. If Tia battled him she could start her journey soon and, now, she just couldn't wait.

"Yes," Tia answered with a smirk, "I accept,"

"Good. We battle tomorrow after class," Tia's smirk faded as Cheren walked towards the hospital doors, "You have the day off tomorrow to train and prepare,"

"Wait, what? I only have a day to train? That's so unfair!" Tia protested. Cheren glanced at her over his shoulder, a firm look in his eye.

"That's the point. As a trainer you can't expect to rely on fairness. If you really want to show that you've got what it takes then you have to be ready for any challenge at any time. So, once school's done tomorrow, we'll battle," There wasn't much room for debate nor did Cheren stay long enough to have one. He exited the hospital and Katherine moved to do the same.

"I suppose I'm fine with this. If you can beat Cheren, your teacher in Trainer School, then you really do have what it takes to travel as a trainer," Katherine then paused at the doors before giving Tia a small smile, "And dinner should be ready soon. So don't linger here for too long,"

Tia sighed as her mother left, "Damn…this isn't going to be easy,"

"Well…maybe you shouldn't do it then," Landon said as he stepped forward and placed a hand on Tia's shoulder, "Wait for graduation,"

"I've got to at least try, Landon," Tia replied with a small smirk. Sure, the challenge was great, but facing challenges was half the reason she _wanted_ to be a trainer. The rush of a battle was so thrilling and the aspect of a challenge made it all the more intense, "So there's no way I'm backing down. Tomahawk, Oshawott, and I are going to face Cheren tomorrow,"

Landon looked at Tia before giving a slight sigh and a nod. "Yeah…I guess I'm not surprised. You aren't one to back down that easily," He said with a weak smile.

"Glad you understand. Now I'm going to head back home and get to know Oshawott a bit," Tia explained before jogging out of the hospital, "See you tomorrow, Landon!"

"Yeah…see you tomorrow…"

* * *

"Hmm…" After Tia ate dinner she had gone straight to her room upstairs. Her eyes were locked with the dark eyes of her Oshawott who matched her intense gaze. The two were trying to figure each other out but with little luck.

Eventually Tia gave up with a sigh and pulled out the Pokedex Bianca had given her. She ran a hand along the device before opening it and turning it on. As complex as it looked it took little time for Tia to figure out how to use and she quickly scanned her Oshawott for information. With a green flash the screen was filled with all sorts of data:

"Oshawott, the Sea Otter Pokemon…the scalchop on its stomach isn't just used for battle…breaks open hard berries too…" Tia mumbled as she read some of the information aloud. The Pokedex even listed exact height and weight of her Oshawott in contrast with the average for that species. Her eyes lit up as she found the section she was looking for, "Tackle, Tail Whip, and Water Gun, huh? Nice…oh, you're a female?"

Oshawott gave a nod, her expression as stern as it had been before. Tia considered the Oshawott for a moment before tapping in a nickname, "How does Saber sound to you, Oshawott?"

Another nod and Tia giggled a bit, "Saber it is. Welcome aboard,"

Tia grabbed Tomahawk's Pokeball and released the Rufflet. Almost immediately the Rufflet fluttered around Saber before chirping away. Saber blinked twice before she smiled and started to communicate back. Tia giggled again as she watched the two Pokémon talk without so much as a clue about what they were saying. She was happy that they were able to get along so easily.

Eventually Tia crossed her legs and cleared her throat to gather her Pokémon's. The two looked at her and quieted down quickly so that Tia could speak.

"All right, team. Tomorrow we're going to have a very tough battle on our hands," Tia started off with a grin, "We're battling my teacher and mentor, Cheren, who happens to be the Gym Leader of this city. If we win then we can go around the region challenging trainers and Gym Leaders! If we lose then we have to stay here until the semester is over,"

"So, we're going to be doing a lot of training tomorrow, rest up, and then battle our hearts out," Tomahawk and Saber seemed to be fine with this as they nodded at Tia. It was a relief for the girl, to see that her two Pokémon seemed fine with battling. She knew that Tomahawk wouldn't mind but she had just obtained Saber.

"Thanks guys…and thanks to you both for earlier. You two really did well against those thugs," Tia said with a smile. Tomahawk swelled with pride while Saber stayed cool and just nodded, bringing out another giggle from Tia.

She then reclined on her bed a bit and gazed up at the ceiling. Saber seemed strong but they wouldn't have the right synergy for a battle so early. That meant that Tomahawk would be relied on the most for the battle yet most of the training would be for Saber, too. Maybe she could train against some wandering trainers in Floccesy Town…

"Tia, do you have a moment?" A male voice, muffled by her bedroom door, called out to her. Tia brightened a bit as she recognized her father's voice. She got up and opened the door for the tall man to walk in.

"Sure dad. Welcome home,"

"Thanks, it's good to be back," And from the looks of him he had just arrived. Geoffrey Harrison, Tia's father, was still dressed in a three-piece suit with a black jacket and matching pants. He stepped inside a bit and loosened his tie with a small breath, "Well, from what your mother's told me, you've had a rough day,"

"Yeah…looks like you have too," Tia remarked with a grin. She didn't want to talk to her father about what had happened earlier. Having repeated it twice earlier made it sort of tedious, plus Tia was a bit nervous about what her father may think.

"Yeah, yeah…" Geoff chuckled a bit before looking down at his daughter, "Seriously though, Tia. I can tell you're all right and I'm proud of you for what you did. Your mother is, too, she's just worried-"

"I know, but she doesn't have to be!" Tia exclaimed, "I'm strong and only getting stronger, I mean, I have Tomahawk and Saber now, too! So-"

"Tia, she's scared of losing you to the life of a trainer," Geoff interrupted, "More so than your own safety. She knows you'll be fine, just, she dreads the day you go out on your own,"

Tia calmed down a bit on that revelation. In truth she probably always knew that was the case when it came to her mother, but hearing it from her dad just made it a bit clearer to her.

"To be honest it bothers me a bit, too," Her father admitted with a slight shrug.

"Dad…"

"But I agree with the challenge. If you defeat Cheren then I don't think neither me nor your mother have the grounds to stop you,"

Tia smiled and nodded. Her father had just given her a lot to think about but also another surge of motivation to go out the next day and win against Cheren.

* * *

"Ugh…" Tia groaned as she stumbled out of the Aspertia City gate. She had woken up at six a.m. that morning to get the most of her training time, especially since she didn't plan on training with Cheren that morning like she usually did. Ordinarily she woke up at seven so Tia hadn't thought the hour would make such a big difference in her fatigue.

It did.

She rubbed her grey eyes once more before taking in her surroundings. The sun was just rising over the horizon and lit the sky up to be a lovely blue. Tired as she was Tia couldn't deny how beautiful it made the route look.

"All right…the goal for today is to head for Floccesy and train near their, or see if any passing trainers are up for a battle," Tia reminded herself verbally before she broke into a sprint to the west. There were no guarantees that there would be any trainers but even then wild Pokémon were more common towards the Floccesy end of the route.

Though she ran for nearly an hour, however, she found no trainers.

However she got excited when she saw a young teen standing near some trees. He had wild red hair and wore a tattered beige poncho. With that kind of rugged look it was clear to her that he just_ had_ to be some sort of trainer. Tia adjusted her course and slowed her sprint to a jog as she approached the teen slowly.

"Hey. You're a trainer, right?" Now that Tia was closer she saw that the boy was wearing a necklace of Pokeballs and black shorts. His hair was also orange at the tips and not just red.

The teen turned to her and blinked twice before smirking, "Yeah! What what, you want to battle?" His voice was so energetic and loud that it shocked Tia. It was her turn to blink before she smirked right back at the teen.

"Yeah, I do. You down?"

"Hmm…" The teen growled out as he suddenly leaned in towards Tia. The girl leaned away instinctively and gave the boy a confused look while he sniffed at her for a bit. Eventually he backed off and shook his head, "No can do,"

"Wha-"

"Hey! You've got potential, y'know? But you're not on my level yet," The teen said with a shrug, as if to say it was nothing personal, "You just started. Being a Pokémon trainer. Right?"

"Um…yeah…" Tia was a bit put-off by this trainer before her. He seemed weird was all, so anxious he couldn't even put together proper sentences, "Why?"

"Hey! Hey! That's it!" The teen exclaimed with a grin, "I know who can train you! Come!" The teen sprinted full force towards Floccesy, his speed almost inhuman. Tia stared, dumbfounded, at the boy before realizing he wanted her to follow him and doing the same.

"H-hey! Wait up!" Tia called out as she sprinted after him. The teen boy in front of her let out a laugh and eventually did slow down. At first Tia thought it was an act of mercy but when she caught up to him she soon saw that Floccesy town was just ahead of them. She could see the quaint houses and stone streets as the duo entered the area, "So this is Floccesy..."

"Yeah! We weren't that far," The boy exclaimed before giving Tia a smirk, "I'm Benga, by the way,"

"I'm Tia, nice to meet you," Tia was a bit distracted as she replied. Floccesy town was a lot quieter than Aspertia, for one, yet it also made her realize that she had come quite far from home. It had only taken her an hour or so to reach the town by foot, but it was still farther than she had gone before, "So where are you taking me?"

Benga grinned at her before he started jogging, much to Tia's chagrin, "To grandpa's house just up this road! Come on!"

* * *

**I know this fic is moving a bit slow but I promise it will start to pick up soon. Next chapter should be full of both action and serious plot advancement. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers for making it this far!**


	5. Chapter 5: Hard Learning

**So, did ANYONE else see the trailer for Pokemon X and Y? I am assuming that everyone has by now. What are your thoughts? I personally will get Y and love Chespin and Yveltal.**

**Anyway, onto the chapter.**

* * *

Tia stood, eyes wide, at the sight before her. The house Benga led Tia was old. It almost seemed older than the city, made of withered logs and wood. It stood tall and strong all the same and piqued her curiosity as to who could live inside of it.

Not to mention that there was a battlefield just in front of the house itself.

"Is this your house?" Tia asked, giving Benga a glance. The teen just grinned and marched on up to the house, opening its large wooden door. Tia rolled her eyes and followed the teen inside to find…a rather strange room.

There was no front hallway like most houses, simply an open room. There were seats lined up in front of a large stone table that had a large cloth in similar style to Benga's poncho on top of it. To the right of the room was a hallway that presumably led to another room, perhaps a kitchen or bedroom.

Tia didn't have much of a chance to take in the rest of the room, though, as Benga cupped his hands to his mouth and called out, "Hey! Hey! Gramps! Where are ya?!"

"Sheesh, is there any need to be that loud?" Tia asked, frowning at the teen. His call had been so loud it echoed lightly. Benga merely gave her a toothy grin once again and the girl's frown deepened.

"It's all right. Just how the boy is," The two teens looked forward to see a man walk out of the hallway. He was older than Benga, seemingly middle aged or almost elderly, but he had very similar features to Benga; Lightly tanned skin, wild red and orange hair, a beige and red poncho, as well as sandals.

"Wait a second…" Tia narrowed her eyes at the older man. There was something familiar about him, like she had seen him somewhere before. She had a hunch but needed to be sure, "Who are you?"

The man chuckled and crossed his arms, "Well, you're a bold girl. My name is Alder,"

* * *

**Chapter 5: Hard Learning  
**

* * *

"ALDER!" Tia exclaimed, shocked that she was correct, "The ex-Champion of Unova? I had no idea you lived in Floccesy!"

Alder chuckled some more while Benga merely huffed, "The townspeople never tell anyone, and Gramps keeps to himself!" He then pointed at Tia and looked at Alder, "Gramps! This girl's a rookie trainer! Think you can train her?"

Alder put a hand to his chin and looked at Tia firmly before smiling, "Of course. I'm always willing to help a starting trainer learn the ropes. And who might you be?"

"My name's Tia," She said with a determined grin. Technically she wasn't a trainer yet, but, with two Pokemon and a Pokedex she could definitely pull it off, "And I'd be honored to train under you, Alder,"

"Then it's settled!" Benga announced before turning back to the front door, "I'm heading out to train! I'll drop by sometime soon, Gramps!"

Tia didn't even get the chance to say goodbye as the teen stormed out the front door. She rolled her eyes before turning to face Alder, who was laughing heartily, "What's funny?"

"Some things just never change. The boy's got all the energy to be a great trainer," Alder explained with a grin before he moved to the front door as well, "Now then, Tia, let's move to the front yard so you can show me what you can do,"

Tia blinked at the man before nodding and following him. Alder opened the door and stepped out to the battlefield, crossing his arms as he stood on one end. Tia moved to the opposite end and whipped out Saber's Pokeball. Her heart was racing with excitement. Even if it wasn't an official battle she was getting the chance to battle the longest reigning Champion in Unova's history.

"All right, go-"

"Tia!" Alder interrupted, holding out a hand in a gesture for her to wait, "One second, there's something I need to ask you, first,"

Tia quirked an eyebrow but nodded and relaxed her stance, "Okay…what is it?"

Alder's expression hardened a bit before he spoke, "Why did you want to be a trainer? You're a rookie so the thought should be fresh in your mind,"

"Well…" Tia bit her lower lip in thought. Seeing Unova, a love for Pokemon, and her the intensity of battles all called her to the lifestyle of a trainer. Were they the reasons she wanted to become one, though? "I just love battles. Plus I can travel around all of Unova and see new sites, meet new people and Pokemon,"

"Interesting…" Alder mused as he pulled a Pokeball from his belt, "And that's enough to make you commit to a lifestyle?"

Tia froze at that question. Sure, she had doubted herself at times, but now her mind was racing. Being a trainer wasn't a casual decision one could make. It meant living on the road and making income based on battles. It meant being prepared for anything that could come your way. She may have been a student in trainer school but there was only so much to learn from a classroom. In truth, she probably knew next to nothing about the dangers of being a trainer.

Yet…

"Sorry about that," Alder sudden said with a laugh, "I didn't meant to frighten you, just to get you thinking about the close future," With that he clicked the Pokeball and released the Pokemon within. Tia squinted through the flash of light and made out a small insect-like Pokemon. Its head was covered with white hairs and it had five red horns protruding from it in a star formation. Sharp blue eyes glared at her as the top horn let loose a small flare.

"That's…a Larvesta," Tia murmured to herself, recalling the creature from her textbooks in class. It was a bug/fire type that evolved into a Volcarona: Alder's famous powerhouse. It was be un-evolved but it would still be a powerful threat in battle.

But Tia grinned.

"_Saber and Tomahawk both have an advantage against Larvesta's dual typing,"_ She thought to herself before releasing Saber from her ball, the otter-like Pokemon returning Larvesta's glare with a cool stare of her own. Alder's eyes widened a bit at the sight of the Oshawott before he smiled.

"An Oshawott? It's been a few years since I've seen one of those…very well, show us what you've got,"

"Okay...you ready, Saber?" Tia asked, struggling to contain her excitement. The Oshawott gave a nod in response, never taking her eyes off of Larvesta, so Tia grinned, "Water Gun!"

Saber took a deep breath before expelling a forceful stream of water towards Larvesta. Tia expected a counter move or for Alder to order it to dodge but, to her shock, Larvesta merely braced itself and took the hit with a cry of pain.

Alder didn't even give an order, merely nodding slightly as Larvesta got to its feet.

"Okay…try for Tackle!"

Saber darted forward at the command and slammed her body into Larvesta shoulder-first. The insect held its ground, taking the Tackle head on with a grunt and spouting flames from its horns. The heat instant dried off the water stuck on Larvesta's hair and, though Saber couldn't see it coming, Tia gasped as her Oshawott was briefly engulfed in fire.

"_Thankfully Saber's a water type. She shouldn't take much damage from the flames…"_ Tia was wrong, however. Saber stumbled out of the fire with a pained expression, her light blue fur singed black from the heat. There were burns clear on her arms and head as she winced from them and it suddenly dawned on Tia what had happened.

"That wasn't a move, that was Flame Body," Larvesta's ability was Flame Body and allowed the insect to potentially burn a Pokemon through contact.

"Never let yourself fall into a false sense of security just because you have the advantage," Alder commented before uncrossing his arms, "Larvesta, use Flame Charge,"

Fire from its horns cloaked the insect in orange-red flames, singing the ground beneath Larvesta black. Larvesta let out a growl before charging right into Oshawott head first. The water type staggered back, the fire irritating the burns on its body further and forcing a cry of pain from her.

"Ugh…" Tia's fists clenched as she focused on the battle. Alder's inaction let her think that he'd go easy on her or that he couldn't think of a strategy, but that wasn't the case at all, "Try a Water Gun, Saber!"

Saber managed to get her footing and shot another jet of water at the insect but this time Larvesta was able to move out of the way, nearly a blur as it hopped to the right.

"_Right, Flame Charge bolsters the speed of the user…okay Tia, calm down and focus…"_ Tia's eyes flicked to Saber. The Oshawott, aside from wincing at the damage done by the burns, was as steadfast and cool as always. Tia wondered how the little water type was able to stay so calm in the thick of battle. The excitement and nerves practically tore Tia apart. Maybe she had to keep a cool head like Saber did.

"Not going to attack? Very well…Larvesta, Bug Bite," Larvesta's advanced speed allowed to leap swiftly straight at Saber. Her opening was clear this time.

"Saber, Water Gun again!" The Oshawott breathed in and blasted Larvesta point blank with its Water Gun. The pressurized stream shot Larvesta back through the air, leaving it to roll across the ground near Alder's feet, "Yes!"

"Good work! Sometimes staying patient is the key to victory," Alder explained as he watched Larvesta right itself, "But this battle isn't over yet. Use Ember,"

"Dodge and use Water Gun!" Tia's blood rushed once again as she bent her knees a bit. It wasn't the same heart pounding intensity as her battle with the masked men but it was still enough to make her want to jump and scream.

Several red hot flares shot forth from Larvesta's horns but Saber ran to the left, avoiding the embers while launching her own Water Gun at the bug-type. Larvesta dodged as well but Tia felt she should press the offense, "Water Gun again!"

"Now Flame Charge!" At first Tia was confused by Alder's bold command but she saw all too late why he was ready to finish it. She had gotten so caught up in the excitement that she failed to see Saber, hunched over, wheezing from pain and fatigue. The burns had worn the Oshawott down and left her wide open to attack.

Alder had merely played a waiting game with her, from the very start. She shouldn't have expected less from the ex-Champion of Unova.

Larvesta cloaked itself in flames, its little legs propelling it forward as it slammed into defenseless Saber one last time. The Oshawott cried out and toppled over, sliding on her back towards Tia's feet before lying motionless. Saber's chest still rose and fell so she was merely knocked out.

It stung, nevertheless, to have lost so easily.

"Saber…you did great, sorry," Tia murmured as she scooped Saber up in her arms. She weakly cracked an eye open to look at Tia before the girl returned her to her Pokeball.

"I'm glad to see you treat your Pokemon with kindness, but, your Oshawott isn't very well trained," Alder spoke up as he knelt down to pet Larvesta, "That means you have to pay close attention to her state of well-being. As she grows stronger you can start to slack but I say it's always important,"

Many of these were lessons similar to what Cheren would tell her but it was different all the same. He usually told her how to use moves effectively and to focus on the bond she had with her Pokemon. Alder was talking about more advanced techniques focused on the battle itself and not just her Pokemon.

"Yeah…I think I understand what you're saying," Tia replied as she clipped Saber's Pokeball to her belt, "I've still got one more Pokemon left, Alder,"

"Then send it out," Alder said with a smile, "Larvesta still has fight in him,"

The insect let out a hardy hiss to confirm this. Even though it was a Larvesta it was clear now to Tia that it was better trained than either of her Pokemon. However Tomahawk had been through spars with Cheren and had better endurance, but, he only had contact moves. Tia bit her lip as she released the Rufflet.

She'd have to figure things out on the fly.

"Tomahawk, you ready?" Tomahawk let out a fierce chirp and Tia grinned. With their teamwork she just knew that she would overcome Alder's Larvesta, "All right, stay where you are,"

Tomahawk gave Tia a confused glance. Normally she pressed a heavy offense but with Larvesta's Flame Body she couldn't chance attacking too soon. Alder chuckled and gave her a nod of approval.

"So you've learned…very well. Larvesta, Ember!"

"Dodge it!"

Though multiple flares shot towards Tomahawk the bird zipped around them, his small wings beating powerfully to maneuver effectively. "Yeah Tomahawk! Keep it up and stay alert!"

Alder smiled at the duo before glancing at Larvesta, "Go in for a Flame Charge!" Larvesta cloaked itself in flames once more, its feet already red hot with the boost from the previous attacks, and leaped towards Tomahawk as a blur of red-orange fire.

"Weave around it and strike with Wing Attack!" Tomahawk swerved out of Larvesta's path and drew back, wings spread as he prepared to swoop as soon as Larvesta dispelled its flames.

"Heh, String Shot!" And Larvesta did dispel its flames as soon as it touched the ground only to spew a sticky white thread at Tomahawk and swiftly wrap him up. The Rufflet squawked as he was brought down to the ground, wings stuck to his sides from the white bindings around him.

"Tomahawk, break free!"

"Use Flame Charge, then Ember," Larvesta darted at the helpless Tomahawk once more and slammed into him while covered in fire. Tia winced at the sight and rushed to think of something as Tomahawk was pelted with red hot embers. She'd just have to risk it and pick a good time to strike.

And when she saw one of the embers melt the String Shot she knew that was it.

"String Shot again!"

"Move forward and Fury Attack!" Tia exclaimed desperately. Tomahawk dove straight at the strand of string and pecked furiously, his beak piercing the thin but sticky string easily, "Now Wing Attack!"

Tomahawk lashed out with a wing and swiped Larvesta's side, knocking the insect over on its side. "Now fall back quick!" Tomahawk gave Tia a strange look over his wing, an action that was far more costly than it seemed.

"Ember!" Larvesta managed to right itself and strike Tomahawk head on with a fierce barrage of embers. The Rufflet cawed out, sent tumbling backwards through the air.

"No! Um…Wing Attack!" Tia was truly desperate now, eager to win. But she was still hesitant about Larvesta's Flame Body.

"Bug Bite!" However her eyes lit up as Alder gave Larvesta a command as well. Bug Bite versus Wing Attack wouldn't pan out well for Larvesta, she just knew it!

Tomahawk dove head first at Larvesta, wing poised to strike, but the bug was much faster from all of the boosts in speed it had gained. It darted through the air and bit down on the prepared wing, clenching its small mandibles and using its full body to swing Tomahawk straight down. Once again Tomahawk cawed out in pain when he hit the ground and the impact kicked up a cloud of dust.

Tia prepared to give a command but it fell short in her throat: Tomahawk was burned and bruised, unable to battle.

"No…Tomahawk…" Tia felt the strength in her legs start to give but fought to stay up. Two Pokemon. Two type advantages. Yet she _still_ couldn't beat the Larvesta.

"Not too bad…not too bad at all," Alder mumbled before he looked down at the approaching Larvesta and smiled, "You were amazing, young one,"

Tia walked over to Tomahawk while the bird tried to sit himself up. Much like she did with Saber she scooped Tomahawk into her arms and cradled him, giving him an apologetic look, "You were great. I'm sorry we lost…"

Maybe she expected forgiveness or perhaps a chirp of understanding, but what Tia hadn't been expecting was for Tomahawk to look away from her and avoid eye contact, "Tomahawk?"

"I think he's disappointed in you," Tia looked up and saw Alder approach her with Larvesta at his heel.

"Disappointed in me?"

"You paid attention to what I said, but, then you changed your style to a much more reserved one," Alder began, "It was a lot more cautious and defensive than your Rufflet was used to. That's why he seemed confused at first when you didn't order him to attack, and when you ordered him to retreat he looked hurt,"

Tia thought on Alder's words but couldn't quite figure them out. Alder noticed this and chuckled a bit before continuing, "He felt as though you thought he was too weak to win, I think. Rufflet are Pokemon that pride themselves on strength and courage but the way you used him failed to make use of either,"

"Oh…" It made sense to her after the explanation. She always relied on Tomahawk's bravery and came up with strategies on the fly, but, with all the new information she was taking in it made her scared, "Tomahawk…I never doubted you, I just…"

Alder laughed before patting Tia on the head and grinning, "Don't fret too much! For a new trainer you've got a lot of potential! There's just one thing I think you really need to remember,"

Both Tia and Tomahawk looked at Alder eagerly, curious as to what advice he was going to give, and the man kneeled down a bit so match Tia's height, "Strategy is important. Awareness of the battlefield is important too. The most important thing, though, will always be the bond between your Pokemon. Sometimes you have to be cautious, but, you and your Pokemon will know when the time to go all out and shoot straight for the prize,"

Tia looked at Tomahawk and gave a nod. She liked the sound of that. It seemed that no matter what teacher she had, be it Cheren or Alder, her bond with her Pokemon was always at the center of the lesson.

She'd definitely take it to heart, then more than ever.

"I understand. Thanks so much Alder,"

"Anytime," The older man said jovially before looking at Tomahawk, "Now, I'm thinking you'll want to heal your Pokemon up at the Pokemon Center. Are you up for more training after that?"

Tia thought on Alder's question and looked up at the sky. It was likely almost noon, which meant it was only a few hours before school was up. She'd have to be at school as soon as the bell went, so she shook her head.

"Sorry Alder, I'd love to train with you more, but I've got a badge to win today,"


End file.
